<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take the Cannoli by matahariherself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071589">Take the Cannoli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matahariherself/pseuds/matahariherself'>matahariherself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Karate Soulmates, M/M, everything is Johnny and nothing hurts, lawrusso, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matahariherself/pseuds/matahariherself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme. </p><p>Prompt: Despite being smaller, Daniel is the ultimate blanket hog. Every time they sleep in the same bed, Johnny wakes up cold and Daniel wrapped up like a burrito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take the Cannoli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Johnny thought it was cute. Daniel had, at some point in the night, stolen the entire huge comforter and wrapped himself up in it. Johnny had woken up because he was cold, but Daniel looked so adorable, he couldn’t even be mad about it. He was smaller than Johnny to begin with, but cocooned in the gigantic fluffy comforter, he looked almost tiny, with just the top of his head sticking out and his dark hair all messed up. </p><p>“Aw, look at you, all rolled up,” Johnny said, wrapping his arms around the mass of fabric that contained Daniel in it, somewhere. “My little cannoli...”</p><p>“I’m not a cannoli,” Daniel said, muffled by the comforter. “Cannoli are filled with cream.”</p><p>“That could be arranged,” Johnny whispered in his ear. Daniel made a small noise and disappeared into the bedding. “Hey! Come back!” Johnny burrowed under the comforter to find him. </p><p>Yes, the first time had been cute. Even the second or third time, Johnny had to admit, it was still cute. However, the fourth time he'd woken up freezing, he’d found it less cute. </p><p>“Why do you keep the room so cold?” he complained to Daniel one night, as they were going to bed. </p><p>Daniel looked at him from over the top of his reading glasses. “Because I like it to be cold.”</p><p>“Then why do you steal the blanket?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“I like to be warm,” Daniel said. </p><p>“You just said you like to be cold. Which is it?”</p><p>“No,” Daniel explained, closing his book. “I like <i>the room</i> to be cold. I like to be warm, under the blanket, in a cold room.”</p><p>“Jesus, LaRusso! Why don’t you just make the room warmer?” Johnny asked. </p><p>“Because then I’ll be <i>too</i> warm,” he said. “Anyway, I don’t steal the blanket.”</p><p>“Yes, you do! I wake up freezing every night!” </p><p>“You can tug it back over to your side anytime,” Daniel said, placing his book on the bedside table along with his glasses. He turned off the lap. “It’s not like I’m stronger than you.”</p><p>Somehow, though, when it came to blankets, Daniel <i>was</i> stronger. Johnny didn’t know how it was possible, but it was. He wondered if it was some kind of secret Miyagi technique. He also wondered why it had never been a problem until he’d moved in. He supposed it was because early in their relationship they usually didn’t do much actual <i>sleeping</i> next to each other. Maybe they just needed an extra blanket, Johnny thought. He’d look for one in the morning.</p>
<hr/><p>Johnny had searched the basement, attic, and all the closets before coming to the conclusion that any spare blankets the LaRusso family owned must have been taken by Amanda after the divorce. This is her revenge, Johnny thought. She knew I would die of hypothermia. No, but that was silly. Amanda wasn’t bitter, and they were on very good terms with her. She wasn’t trying to kill him.</p><p>Well, Johnny thought, there was one more place he could look for a spare blanket. He knocked on Sam’s door. </p><p>“What’s up?” she said, looking up from her computer. </p><p>“Hey, Sam? Do you have an extra blanket you’re not using? I searched the whole house, but I couldn’t find any spares.”</p><p>Sam’s brow furrowed as she considered this. “I dunno, lemme check...” She hopped up and started digging through her closet. She dragged a plastic storage tote out and pulled out a blanket. It was pink and had unicorns on it. She handed it to Johnny. “Why do you want it?” she asked. </p><p>“Um...” Well, this is slightly awkward, Johnny thought. “Your dad hogs the blanket and I’m tired of freezing.”</p><p>Sam pressed her hand to her mouth to smother her giggles. “I’m so sorry! Good luck!” </p><p>“Thanks,” Johnny said. He didn’t mind her laughing. It was better than her being weirded out by the thought of him sharing her dad’s bed. He was grateful every day for how accepting Sam had been. She was every bit her mother’s daughter. </p><p>Johnny put the extra blanket on his side of the bed. He left the comforter on Daniel’s side. Later that night, when he and Daniel were ready to turn in, Daniel looked at it curiously. </p><p>“What’s with the Ozzie and Harriet bedding?” he asked. “You don’t wanna sleep under the same blanket with me?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great,” Johnny said. “If only you'd let me. I’m tired of waking up cold every night. You can have the comforter. I have my own blanket now. Problem solved!”</p><p>Problem solved… or so Johnny had thought. He woke up at four in the morning, reaching blindly for his blanket, which he couldn’t feel anywhere. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious,” he said. He turned on the lamp. Daniel had somehow wrapped himself up in both the comforter and Johnny’s pink unicorn blanket. Johnny tried to pull the blanket away, but it was no use. Daniel was clearly a master of the secret Miyagi blanket hogging technique. Johnny got up and put on his robe; it wasn’t a blanket but it would keep him warm and surely there was no way even Daniel could wrest it off of him. </p><p>Tomorrow, he vowed, he was going to have to get serious. Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<hr/><p>She picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”</p><p>“Amanda,” Johnny said. “How do you get Daniel to stop stealing the blanket?”</p><p>The howling laughter on the other end continued for several minutes before Amanda was able to calm down enough to answer Johnny’s question. </p><p>“Okay… <i>Okay</i>...” Amanda gasped. “Listen closely, grasshopper. There are only two ways to get that man to let go of the blanket, and one of them is easier than the other.”</p><p>“What’s the easy way?” Johnny asked. </p><p>“Wait until he falls asleep,” she said. “Then get out of bed and crank the heater up. He’ll get hot and kick the comforter off.”</p><p>“Okay, what’s the harder way?”</p><p>“You have to be the blanket,” she said. “Just lay on him so he can’t move. This can be difficult, because you’ll likely roll off at some point in the night. But if you pass out directly on him and don’t move around too much, he’ll be warm enough he won’t reach for the bedding.”</p><p>“<i>Thank you</i>,” Johnny said, not hiding the relief he felt. </p><p>“I know, I’m your hero,” Amanda replied. “Stay warm, honey. Tell Daniel we should all get together soon for dinner.”</p><p>“Yes,” Johnny said. “I’ll tell him. Thanks, again.”</p><p>That night, Johnny figured he’d try the second method Amanda had mentioned, to see how difficult it really was. He waited until Daniel set aside his book and turned out he lights before he made his move. He scooted close and threw his right leg over Daniel, then threw his right arm over him as well, effectively pinning him in place. </p><p>“Oh, you’re all cuddly tonight,” Daniel said. He snuggled closer to Johnny, slipping his arms around him. Johnny shifted, causing friction in all the right places. He was attempting to trap Daniel without crushing him, but only ending up grinding against him. “Maybe more than cuddly,” Daniel said, reaching for Johnny’s half hard erection. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Johnny gasped. Never mind, neither of them were sleeping any time soon. It would be another hour before he and Daniel finally passed out. Two hours after that, Johnny woke up cold. His little cannoli had stolen the blanket again. Johnny got up and went for the thermostat. It was his only hope. </p><p>When morning finally dawned, it found Johnny wrapped in the comforter, warm at last. Daniel was beside him, sleeping peacefully, naked but not cold since Johnny had turned the heater up. Johnny watched his lover sleep and smiled. He pulled the bedding over Daniel and inched closer, pressing their foreheads together. Their rivalry had shifted from the dojo into fighting over bedding, but Johnny could live with that. He didn’t want to fight over bedding with anyone but Daniel for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>